


we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down

by shayerahol



Category: 365 Fresh - Triple H (Music Video)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayerahol/pseuds/shayerahol
Summary: His day began like most days did - with him being chased around by men who wanted money that he didn't have, or that he'd slept with someone's side piece. It was hard to tell these days.





	we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



> hi there! i got into triple h this year because the 365 video showed up by chance and when I saw your prompt, I was overcome with the need to write it so like welcome to a thieves au? anyway I hope you enjoy this, happy yuletide! the title comes from one republic's love runs out.

Never steal someone's girl and never steal from a dead man are the two cardinal rules. Too bad Hui's liked doing things that made his life difficult.

 

His day began like most days did - with him being chased around by men who wanted money that he didn't have, or that he'd slept with someone's side piece. It was hard to tell these days. The guys had cornered him in the alley, beaten the shit out of him, told him that their boss was looking for his money - at least he had reason, but he also stole people's money regularly that they also blurred together? The scores were hard to keep track of. He had fucked around and told them that he'd give them their money by the day's end - it was bullshit, obviously but they fell for it, like a bunch of idiots. If he was a fool, the guys they always hired to go after him were dumber than he was, continuously hounding him for money that he didn't have and wouldn't get for them. They'd shake him up and he'd push them off until they realized that one day he really was full of shit entirely. They'd probably kill him them, but his luck was still running he didn't really have to worry about that.

 

His afternoon was spent haunting the bar, making marks. Some of these dumb bastards were hiding from their wives, so he only stole half of their money. Sometimes he _was_ charitable and that had to count for something like good karma. He had seen two girls who looked like they had money come into this shit show and thought it was time to clock in.

 

The clothes weren't very good but high end stuff sometimes looked terrible, it was all in the presentation. He had taken half a swig of his drink, and stumbled towards the mark.

 

"Take this party down to my place?" he slurred believably, arms around both girls. The look of annoyance on their face made him realize 'overly friendly bar-goer' wasn't going to slide with them. The two of them shoved him off, enough that his hand slid and swiped the keys he'd seen. Like a charm, they were too distracted by his presence that they'd missed the grab for the keys and ignored him. It'd be a while before they realized he'd taken them.

 

The parking structure is empty so far, this part of town not the best to be caught after six. He looks down at the keys, sees the Benz logo and grins. It was a successful mark, he thought as he hit the alarm and the car chirps a few feet from him. He starts it and rushes off, eager to get away from the owner as fast as possible.

 

And then his luck ran out after the bar - he may as well have had a neon sign over his head saying 'come fuck up his day' because why the hell not. Not one, but _two_ fucking jokers stepped in front of the car - the first was a demented little mermaid who had stopped as soon as he had turned, illuminated in the night so her hair was the first thing he saw, looking like some wild deer. She rushes into his side door quickly, closing it behind her as the two of them look at each other wordlessly. He looks down to her hands to see the blood and drives forward, handing her the rag that's in the middle of the console at her. The other was some idiot trying to kill himself, deliberately stepping out in front of the car that he barely had time to brake. Mermaid's gasp makes his head jerk up from the steering wheel, watches as the body in the street turns. He's fucking annoyed because it's one thing to steal from people, separate them from their wallets but it was another thing to kill someone even accidentally. He didn't fuck around with that kind of thing.

 

He gets out, runs towards the middle of the street to pick the man up from the chest.

 

"Are you okay?" Mermaid says just as he lands two punches in his face. The man in the street just laughs at him and he swings again for good measure.

 

"Hey!" She grabs at his hand. "Stop it." He pushes her away.

 

"If he wants to die, I can do it a lot quicker than the car can," he says and the fucking idiot has the gall to laugh at him. He stops when he goes limp, the fool taking blows and just barely ducking, spitting the blood that accumulates in his mouth. The two of them watch as this dude continues to laugh and stay on the floor before dragging himself up and dancing in the middle of the street. He throws his hands in the air, walking back to the car..

 

"Classy," Mermaid drawls.

 

"You wanna be responsible for him get him inside," is all he says, getting back into the driver's seat. Mermaid gives him a death glare and picks the dude off the street, pushing him into the back. The three of them drive silently, studiously avoiding each other. Demented little mermaid had blood on her before that the idiot had missed, while the idiot was looking at the two of them like he was looking for something. The bruise from the punch he threw at his jaw appears suddenly that he thinks _damn,_ if that kid isn't pale as hell. He looked anemic and strung out, but he wasn't acting out and the girl was too quiet that frankly he was shocked they were still in the car. He kept driving, with no end goal because honestly, he didn't but he had no idea what the other two were after. If he kept driving for a few miles they would go into the country so he pulled up right before they merged into the highway.

 

"If you got anything to say or don't want to be here, get out now," he says, idles the engines. The girl looks at him, stares. They both look up to the mirror, staring at the dude. He shrugs, leans back. He nods and keeps driving, the three of them silent. Mermaid turns on the radio, turns it down real low to rest against the window. The kid takes up the whole backseat as he does so, going faster.

 

"Names," he asks. "Gotta call you something since you're in my car."

 

"Hyuna," mermaid says to him.

 

"E'dawn," the kid says. Shockingly he doesn't whisper it like he thinks he would.

 

"Hui. Glad we all know each other." He says, the three of them of nodding once before going back to their own heads. He'd have to leave the car soon but these two were with him now and not everyone took the con-man thing very well. Maybe he could break it to them gently or he could always also just ditch them at any stop - he'd done it before.

 

"So what's a good looking pair like you two doing?" E'dawn leans forward between their seats. Hyuna narrows her eyes as she looks at him askance.

 

"We're not together, you two jumped into my car," he responds just as Hyuna says "We're not together and I was running because some ass got a little too handsy and I pushed him and he died in my friend's salon."

 

"Well," E'dawn says. "I woke up today and I thought, it seems like it's a good day to die." He whistles low. They couldn't take his job any badly than whatever shit direction their lives were heading, so they couldn't judge him. A lot of people also did the judging thing when they knew what he did, it was better to do it alone but not as useful. The crew he ran with and him parted because he liked taking money too much from any easy mark and they were going more 'legitimate' and stealing from the rich. It was the same to him because money was money.

 

"Let's just keep going," Hui says and they listen. The other two chatter aimlessly, talking about the weather or what the fuck they could see with the headlights in the dark. It's nice, having people with him. Even if the others went legitimate it was still no fun to steal alone.

 

They'd gone straight onto the next day, stopping by some random gas station to eat. He had gone to the trunk to see if there was some kind of can inside where they could steal some gas so they wouldn't have to stop until further on. Then he sees the thick duffel bag with won piled deep inside of it and around it.

 

"Oh," is all he says.

 

"Is that your money?" Hyuna asks

 

E'dawn's eyebrows raise but he says nothing.

 

"Well this car wasn't mine until yesterday so I guess that money is now mine."

 

"Fuck," she says. She presses her hands towards her eyes, blocking the sunshine out before shaking her hands out. "This is just great," she starts. She spins out, shaking her hands out, the jacket breezing behind her as she twirls. "I accidentally killed a dude and we have money that's not even ours,"

 

"It'll be fine. Mostly," he responds from the driver's seat, E'dawn behind him. He grins, Hyuna rolling her eyes at him when her turn brings her towards facing them. E'dawn asks for something to eat.

 

"We can eat wherever you want," he says, slamming the door shut. "Get in you two."

 

 

+

 

 

The first thing he does is check them all into a motel and get them something new to wear. Hyuna is the immediate concern because she had cleaned the blood as soon as she got in the car, but her legs still has some splatter. He also gets them something new because they needed to roll in _style_ ; they had a stolen car and money so they might as well look less suspicious.

 

E'dawn's shirt had some blood from when he'd punched him after he stepped in front of the car that he couldn't let him go around with that. Got him some meds too for that rib he definitely fucked up after he hit him with the car.

 

The days blur together, the motels and hotels. It's fun. E'dawns wickedly funny and Hyuna proves herself good at stealing too - "we shouldn't waste all of that money immediately," she says. It was the day where they walked into a hotel like they owned it, followed some businessmen who were celebrating by appearing with bottles of wine. She didn't let them get close to her, but E'dawn worked interference so that they didn't cross a line. They stole wallets and anything that could be pawned quickly.

 

It goes a lot like that - Hyuna has the eye for spotting the people who have money, E'dawn provides entertainment and he takes the wallets while the marks are unaware they're being stolen from. It's _fun,_ a well-oiled machine of thievery. Not even the other group was this well functioning and they had years together.

 

Their nights are split between clubs and hotels, finding other sweet rich things. Hyuna's good at passing herself off as a hostess, making sure others are inebriated. E'dawn passes off as another one of their party goers, making sure they _stay_ inebriated. It's been only two weeks but he thinks he could kiss them both, their reckless selves barreling right into his life. The other plus side was that he also wasn't being beaten every other day by local mob bosses that he also owed that to them too.

 

The thing that changes though is E'dawn and Hyuna's closeness, the other boy sticks to her like a shadow. She doesn't seem to mind however, and he's too busy looking behind him for any sign of the luck to run out. E'dawn is tricky because he's good at this too but he's also too reckless still for his liking.

 

He kisses anyone and he gets beaten by anyone - he's not sure if it's suicide or masochism that drives him to do that but it unnerves him.

 

"I'll talk to him," Hyuna touches his arm and that's the end of it. He pushes it out of mind, realizing that they've got somewhere to be tonight and needs to get a change of clothes.

 

 

+

 

 

The party is invite-only, E'dawn appearing behind him like a wraith and envelope in hand. The penthouse has shit security that lets them get in with just the invite alone.

 

"Let's party," Hyuna's electric voice enthralls everyone like a siren, holding two champagne bottles in hand as she interrupts the poker game that's been occurring with the birthday girl and a few friends. It's pretty fucking dead, which is to be expected if the party had begun, but

it had been two hours by now so these people were just amateurs.

 

There's champagne bubbling onto the table and glasses around her, Hyuna table dancing as the music gets louder. E'dawn's disappeared somewhere else, dancing in between another crowd that looks entirely blitzed out of their mind. He passes through them easily, dancing up on them and the others swaying with him. He makes his way towards the bedroom and takes what he can carry and what he can put within the bag Hyuna has.

 

Hyuna and E'dawn disappear sometime between the rooms he's gone through, meeting them when he's walking towards the bathroom and the two of them stumbling out. E'dawn's got his hair wet and Hyuna's dragging him by the collar.

 

They barely notice him, the two of them barely managing to stand upright and go to their room. He follows silently, watches as Hyuna has to keep E'dawn up and E'dawn's all but dragging his feet.

 

He finds out what she means by "I'll take care of him" is that she keeps him from killing himself while they're stealing shit. They've moved back towards their suite, pushing the door in with E'dawn's body to go to the other room.

 

It feels odd to watch the two of them alone because he thinks of them as one unit - the trio. Hyuna throws him against the couch in the room, E'dawn letting him limbs go that he sails easily into it. The buttons of her shirt are heard, the shirt hanging off as she straddles him. She throws it off him and onto her, E'dawn throwing it outside.

 

"You need help?" she purrs, straddling him. He's still standing in the door way, watches as E'dawn gets a look of bliss when she sits on him. She leans past him towards the shirt again and covers over his face and leans forward with all her weight.

 

 _What the fuck_ , he thinks, tilting his head as he watches. She holds it over his face for about a minute, E'dawn grabs at her arm slightly before letting himself go limp. His arms still twitch which makes her hold it down longer. A minute passes and then two and he's getting a little worried his partners are about to kill each other when she tosses the pillow aside. Tilting his head back she blows air inside, does a really terrible job of what looks like CPR and then he sputters, grabbing her close. E'dawn buries himself in her neck, letting out a low noise as he does so and watches as Hyuna moves against him, the two of them grinding against each other.

 

"What the _fuck_ ," he says aloud, aware of the fact that he's been watching through the partially opened door like a creeper. The two turn to him, shock in Hyuna's face and a slightly glazed look in E'dawn's.

 

"It's not what it looks like," Hyuna shakes her hands. "You don't want him to try to kill himself on a job? I gotta do this," she says. "It helps."

 

E'dawn's head rolls to the side, meeting his eyes straight on. "You should try sometime, I'd appreciate it."

 

He slams the door shut and goes towards the bathroom to cool down because watching the two of them was...something. The other thing is that honestly? he's a little mad about it - they were a team. That he wasn't let in on this particular thing is extremely fucked up because they were a fucking trio. Angry because it was all for one and one for all, turned on because anyone with eyes would know they're gorgeous, depressed because he wasn't a part of it and extremely confused. It's fucked up is what it is, he decides, hits the shower wall with more force than is necessary.

 

Then he jerks himself off furiously, thinking of Hyuna on E'dawn and E'dawn trusting Hyuna that he'd let her basically almost try to kill him. It's too much, sensitive from earlier that he comes hilariously fast. He sits on the tub with his pants down, trying to think of what he'll tell him tomorrow morning.

 

 

+

 

 

The two of them go find breakfast somewhere else, a cafe that's just a walk away. They eat in silence, the two of them on one part of the booth and himself on the other. He thinks and thinks, leaving to the bathroom. E'dawn looks as if he's about to follow him, Hyuna's eyes following him that he holds two fingers in a stay motion.

 

He comes back out to see the two of them looking at the window, Hyuna pressing a quick kiss onto E'dawn's lips. He moves faster, pushing himself in between the two of them. E'dawn looks almost like he's not focused but he can tell, the way the two of them are primed towards him and share brief looks.

 

"I wish you guys told me," he mumbles. He's got a pout on his face and Hyuna blinks at him, while E'dawn stares.

 

"We weren't sure how you'd react," Hyuna says. "Also because you know, the other thing."

 

"No it's not that weird," he sighs. "Just thought it's the three of us all together. It fucking hurts guys," he says. Hyuna rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek instead, as E'dawn speaks.

 

"We can do three just fine," E'dawn says, touching his cheek absentmindedly. He shivers a bit.

 

 

+

 

 

Turns out, the thing about E'dawn is even with Hyuna doing the suffocating thing is that it just barely stops him from still attempting to do stupid shit. The frequency it happens with is less but it still worries him. Instead, they go to a bar Hyuna wanted to check out more, more on the high end scale so while technically, they weren't working, they always were.

 

When he's three jaegerbombs in he hears that some boss of a boss he was vaguely aware of (the only one he hadn't stolen from yet, and _not_ for a lack of trying) were talking loudly.

 

"This guy's car gets stolen by his ex right and it turns out, she took a shit ton of his money with her, and then someone _else_ stole the car, so they can't even find it. He's got friends in the force that have been searching for a White Benz. E class and they've got nothing so far," the man says.

 

"He's a bastard but damn, that's funny," another one says. The others laugh and clink glasses.

 

"Shit," he slurs, stumbling closer into the heart of the the group of people dancing, making his way towards E'dawn and Hyuna who are making out in the corner. "Gotta go," he grabs their sleeves, tugging them all out.

 

"Huh?" they both say. The three of them, stumbling through the Seoul streets back to their hotel. His heart is racing, the jaegerbombs are nothing in comparison to the adrenaline going through him and the cold night air. They gotta run fast and far because they'd spent most of the money already in between the clothes and hotels. He pushes them into the elevator, slams the button more than it needs to have.

 

"What's wrong?" Hyuna says, the second one to sober after they make themselves drink a glass of water in their room. "Are they after the money?" Hyuna asked.

 

"It could also be the car," he deflects, getting an eye-roll in response as E'dawn let out a low cackle. "Sorry. Yeah, it's about the money. Turns out, this all belonged to some local boss. Who has friends in the police, who are looking for it and the car." Hyuna blinks and grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and one glass to move towards the couch. She pours herself a full glass and downs it, sitting silently. They follow suit, thinking of their next move.

 

"So someone stole this car from some mob guy, and then you stole from that person and we've been driving around with stolen money and a car?" E'dawn recounts while they stare at the T.V screen blankly together.

 

"Looks like it," he responds.

 

"Sick," is all E'dawn responds.

 

"You're so fucking dumb," he says, without any maliciousness and grabs E'dawn by the neck. He kisses him, threading his hand in his hair and pulling him closer to him. It feels like the right thing to do to this airhead, Hyuna watching them slightly. He pulls away quickly, nipping at the edge of his lip. He raises an eyebrow to Hyuna, wondering if they could do something to distract himself from this sense of doom.

 

"I just want to say that I love you guys so much," Hui sobers up. "I'm glad you guys are with me." E'dawn grins, rubbing his hand against his lips as Hyuna sighs and motions for them all to get up.

 

"We'll figure out the rest tomorrow," Hyuna mumbles, grabs them by the hands to lead them towards the bedroom. They walk single-file, hands joined together and throw themselves onto the bed.

 

It's _hard_ trying to figure out how three sets of limbs can work between all of them. The money had also been running out that the they'd been getting suites with smaller beds that made the job more difficult than it would have been if they just had a king sized bed but they manage between them. Hyuna, ever the director, figured out how to make it work, moving them all so that no one had elbows in their stomach or fell off the bed. They dragged E'dawn in between the two of them, the ditz always the center of attention even when he was trying to get them all laid.

 

Hyuna focuses more in front of E'dawn, kisses him like they're drowning. He bites the back of his neck, running his fingers underneath E'dawn's shirt and tweaking at his nipples. E'dawn jerks in between the two of them just as he pushes up against him, rubs his jeans against his backside. Hyuna licks E'dawn's fingers and guides them towards her opening, shoving aside her shorts haphazardly. She keeps her hands wrapped around his, pushing inside of her and making small grunts. He pulls his pants down, dick hardening as he rubbed against E'dawn who had also tried to push against him.

 

"Focus on her and I'll focus on you," he whispers into his ear, holding onto his hip so that he couldn't move. With his other hand, he spits on it and works on his dick, jerking it up and down to get it hard and ready for E'dawn. Hyuna wraps her leg against E'dawn's thigh, just as he enters from behind, the three of them making the bed creak as they push at once. He puts his hand on E'dawn's hip to steady him as he pushes against him, Hyuna grabs onto his free hand and bucks up against E'dawn's fingers.

 

E'dawn whines a little, saying that 'No one's working on his dick."

 

"Relax," Hui hisses into his ear as Hyuna sighs. "In a minute." He feels his thighs tighten, thrusts faster into E'dawn that pushes him closer to Hyuna. She rakes her hands down his arm, coming with a groan. His hips move faster before finally spilling inside of him. He drags himself out of E'dawn to watch Hyuna lie down for a bit, taking in deep shallow breaths.

 

Instead, he wraps his arm around E'dawn and E'dawn grabs onto Hyuna. He rolls them so that she's on top of him and presses her in the middle of them. He jerks his jeans down quickly, and pulls her shirt up. He pushes inside of her as E'dawn grabs his head towards Hyuna's bra and mouths at it. The two of them take one cup each and lick at it as E'dawn thrusts three times and spills inside of her.

 

The rest is, as they say, history, when they wake up with Hyuna in between them instead.


End file.
